


Valuable

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Black Markets, Hurt Sam Winchester, Kidnapping, Magic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean Winchester, Sorta Request, Violence, magical objects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Sam insists on going to a magical black market to stock up on supplies. But a failed auction, a history of demon blood, being possessed by Lucifer, angels, and demon, and several other things in Sam's life suddenly turns him into the most valuable object in the place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit of a request. I saw it on Tumblr and asked if I could write it and I was told yes! I hope you guys like it. Please, please let me know!

“A magical black market.” Dean said. “There’s no such thing.” Sam looked up from his laptop, watching Dean pace.

“We ordered the ear bone of a lesser saint in a world where magic doesn’t exist.” Sam said. “After some of the things we’ve seen, you don’t believe that there could be a magical black market?” Dean shrugged.

“I mean, it’s a little far fetched, even for us.” Dean pointed out. “A magical Walmart for all your supernatural needs?”

“Well, the site that I found said it’s a good rating, good security, and the most unique object are on display there.” Sam explained. Dean looked at him.

“And you found this all out on Yelp?” Dean asked. Sam shook his head.

“No. Occultist chat room.” Sam said nonchalantly. Dean sighed.

“I don’t even wanna know why you were on there.” Dean said. “Okay, so you wanna make a drive there for….”

“Stock up on anything that we’re missing.” Sam suggested. “Or things we’re low on. I noticed our gopher dust is low, and it wouldn’t hurt to get some more charms and such to have around.” Dean nodded.

“Okay. Good point.” Dean grabbed his wallet. “I’m guessing they don’t accept all major credit cards.”

“Uh, bartering for rare books, gems, human souls, and Bitcoin.” Sam said. “I think we have some of Rowena’s things we could use to get stuff.” Sam got up and went to one of their storage rooms to gather things for the trip to trade for the things they really needed. Dean followed him.

“And where exactly is this marketplace?” Dean asked, leaning against the doorway as Sam checked things over before throwing it in a bag.

“Uh, there’s a locator spell.” Sam said. “A couple of the posts said they use the planchette of a Ouija board. For aesthetic.” 

“Of course.” Dean said. “Let me guess, it moves around through dimensions or something so no one can officially pinpoint it?” Dean asked. Sam looked up at him.

“How did you know? Did you read the same post I did?” Sam asked. Dean glared his brother down. “Look, you don’t have to go with me if you want. I can go by myself. It’s no big deal…”

“No, no, no.” Dean said, shaking his head. “You are not going to some marketplace where the scum of the earth could be running around. Plus, I’m not missing the opportunity to be able to shoot laser balls or see Rose McGowan in a tight, blue leather dress.” It was Sam’s turn to glare at Dean.

“What did I tell you about watching Charmed?” Sam asked.

“But...Shannen Doherty….” Sam rolled his eyes and checked all the stuff. “So, what do we want to use for our locator thingy?”

“I guess just use a planchette. Seems the most logical.” Sam went to a wall of objects and grabbed down an old copy of a Ouija board and took the piece from the box. He took it back to the library where his laptop was, Dean following behind him.

“I just have a bad feeling about this.” Dean said. “I mean, you had a bad feeling about that five star hotel in the middle of Indiana, remember?”

“And you didn’t listen to me.” Sam pointed out, finding the few ingredients needed for the locator spell. Dean sighed. Sometimes he hated how stubborn they were. Why couldn’t Sam just listen to him about this? “Look Dean, I know this probably is a bad idea. Two hunters going into a place that is full of things we hunt. But I think we could really benefit from things they sell there.”

“Okay, okay. Fine. But don’t come crying to me when some satanist wants to cut off your dick and use it for a fertility ritual or something.” Sam waved him off, performing the locator spell on the planchette. It glowed for a minute before fading. It was ready to go once they got into the car. “Okay well things are still in the car from the last hunt we went on. So, after you Sammy.”

“It’s Sam.” Sam mumbled, grabbing the artifacts and a couple other things before heading to the car. They hadn’t been gone long enough on the last hunt, so the clothes were okay and the weapons were ready to go. Just in case they needed them.

“This could be fun.” Dean said as he slid behind the wheel and started the car. Sam got in the passenger seat after throwing everything in the locked trunk.

“We could find a way to get mom and Jack back without having to get Lucifer.” Sam pointed out. Anything that he could use to avoid having to work with the fallen son of god again. Dean nodded in response. As soon as Baby had started, the planchette started pointing the way for him.

“Supernatural GPS. Awesome.” Dean mumbled. He gunned the Impala and took off, following the directions are they were pointed out to him. It was nice to have a GPS that wasn’t screaming at him to “turn right in 50 feet” over and over again. Almost six hours later and the planchette dropped to the floor as they got to a forest outside of Tulsa.

“Think this is it?” Dean asked, looking at the forest. “I don’t see a marketplace.”

“It’s there.” Sam said. “Remember, they’re in hiding.”

“Right.” Dean said, nodding. “Because that's not shady at all.” They climbed out of the car and grabbed the things that they brought to trade, as well as a gun each and a knife. They made their way into the forest, silence greeting them.

They walked about five minutes, going deeper into the woods, on the lookout for a possible trap. But there was none. Until they passed a tree with something carved in it. It didn’t take long for someone to step in front of them.

“Stop.” A large man said. “No guns permitted. Knives are okay.”

“Wait, what?” Dean asked.

“No guns. Guns are harder to control than knives. You can leave them here. They will be here when you get back.” Sam and Dean looked at each other, not really wanting to piss off the man that made Sam look small. They went to lay their guns on the ground. “Right there.” The man said, pointing at a tree. They carefully went over and placed their guns in a cut out in the tree.

“There. No more guns.” Sam said. The man nodded and waved his hand around. 

“Proceed.” He said. He stepped to the side so they could continue on the path. Sam and Dean just stared ahead. “I said proceed.”

“Okay, okay.” Dean grumbled. He started walking, Sam right behind him.

But then, they weren’t on the path anymore and the man stepped back into the shadows where he came from.


	2. Chapter 2

It was busy, to say the least. Hunters, witches, demons, and more all gathered in the same area. It really surprised Sam and Dean that no one was killing each other, but they saw the same sort of concept in the auction the demon tablet before everything went to hell in a handbasket. They had rules about fighting and killing. In the marketplace, violence was only acceptable with appropriate reason. 

“This place is...a little intense.” Dean commented as him and Sam made their way through, checking booths for anything that hit a chord with them.

“Well, as far as I know, it’s the only magical market thingy in the world.” Sam said, looking at a booth that housed parts of extinct animals.

“We should’ve brought Cas with us.” Dean said as he checked out a girl wearing what looked like fantasy game armor. “He would’ve got a kick out of this place.”

“Yeah I highly doubt that.” Sam said as he pointed at a booth selling “Deep Fried Angel Wings”.

“Oh.” Dean said. “Yeah, let’s not bring Cas here.” They continued to walk through the market, Dean getting a little distracted by a group of belly dancers putting on a performance in the center of it all.

“I wouldn’t get too close to them.” A man said as Dean stepped towards the dancers. Dean looked at him. “They have a fancy for men’s livers. And judging from who you are, it would be like eating at an international buffet.” Dean took a step back. He had been ready to make a comment to Sam about how no one mentioned that the Winchester’s were walking around, but obviously someone knew who they were. He turned to Sam, but he wasn’t there.

“Sammy?” Dean asked.

****

Sam was studying jars of dried herbs and spices in a quieter part of the market. Dean had stopped to watch some dancers while Sam went on walking. He knew his brother could handle himself. Plus, it would make it easier on him to be able to read up on what did what without Dean making comments about everything. He knew people were watching him. He could feel their eyes on him. He was just trying to ignore it.

One woman who ran a booth a couple down from the one he was looking at, finally approached him.

“Who do you belong to?” She asked. Sam looked over at her.

“Excuse me?” He responded. “I don’t belong to anyone.”

“Who do I negotiate your price with?” She asked.

“I’m not for sell.” She just stared him down.

“But everyone has a price. And you’re Sam Winchester.” She said, touching his arm. “You’re highly desirable.”

“I’m not for sell.” He stated again, backing up some. She frowned and followed him.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Dean asked, coming up to Sam, not noticing the lady dropping something in Sam’s jacket pocket.

“Your brother is in demand. I wish to buy him.” She explained to Dean.

“How about no.” Dean said. The woman’s eyes darkened some.

“I could make you richer than you could ever imagine.” She pointed out. Sam looked over at Dean, who looked like he was actually considering it.

“Dean!” Sam snapped at him. Dean shook his head.

“Sorry, he’s really not for sell.” The woman walked past them, dropping something in Dean’s jacket too.

“Very well. Your mistake.” She mumbled to them as she made her way back to her booth. Dean turned and watched her before turning back to Sam.

“See. Told you someone wanted to cut your dick off.” Dean made his way over to a booth of charms while Sam finished up his shopping. The sooner they could get out of there, the better. He could feel her eyes on him no matter where in the marketplace they went.

****

The boys left the marketplace through the arch they had walked through, walking back out into the forest they had originally been in. They were loaded down with their goods, minus the things they had used to trade for. The giant who guarded the portal appeared.

“Collect your weapons.” He told the boys, motioning to the tree. Sam looked at Dean, who slowly made his way over and grabbed both gun from the tree. The giant stayed in place as the boys slowly backed up and left his sight.

“That place was...different.” Dean said as they got back to the car.

“I know.” Sam rubbed his eyes. “I’m exhausted.”

“Same.” Dean agreed. “Let’s get a room for the night. Everything will be safe in the trunk.” Sam nodded. He knew Dean was tired if he wanted to get a room instead of driving back home. They left the forest and made it about twenty minutes before finding a rundown motel on the outskirts of the city.

They barely made it inside before they both crashed.

****

The motel door slowly creaked open about midnight. The boys had been out for hours now, but were still so tired they couldn’t be bothered to wake up for the intruder. Quietly, two men walked in.

“That one.” One of them whispered, pointing to Sam. “Boss wants him.” The other one nodded. They each went to one side of Sam and pulled him from bed, dragging him out the door. Sam couldn’t even open his eyes, his body limp the whole time.

“Thank god for hex bags.” One of the men said as they got Sam to a pickup. “I bet this one’s a fighter.”

“Man, this is Sam fucking Winchester.” The other guy said.

“Shit.” The first one said. “We better hope that Dean stays asleep then. I don’t want to live life knowing Dean Winchester could be around any corner.” The other man nodded and loaded Sam into the truck. 

“Let’s get out of here.” His partner nodded and soon, they were speeding off, Dean still fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was sometime in the morning when Dean’s eyes snapped open and he set up with a gasp. It was the longest he had slept in a long, long time, and it was a little jarring. He looked around the room and was just greeted with Sam’s unmade bed. Dean looked around, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Where the hell was Sam?

“Sam?” Dean called out, getting out of bed slowly. The room spun a little bit and Dean had to brace himself on the wall. “What the hell?” Maybe they had went out drinking before coming back to the motel. Dean couldn’t really remember much about leaving the marketplace and coming back to the motel. But when was the last time him and Sam actually went out drinking together? It had to be well before Sam actually became legal to drink.

Dean made his way to the bathroom. Sam wasn’t in there, but that was somewhat of a good thing, because Dean really doubted that the carpet was very absorbent. After relieving himself for what seemed like hours, Dean made his way back out to the main room. Maybe Sam had just went for a jog. Like they didn’t run enough in their lives as it was. Dean rolled his eyes some at the thought of Sam running around as he made his way to his jacket to get his phone. Apparently he had been so tired the night before that he didn’t even think to pull his phone out of his pocket.

Dean reached into his right pocket to fish out his phone, but what he touched was most definitely not his phone.

“...the fuck?” Dean asked himself as he pulled the object out. A small, fabric bag. “Son of a bitch.” Dean grumbled. A hex bag. Dean sighed and grabbed his lighter, about ready to burn it, when his phone rang. Dean laid the bag down and picked up his phone. “Sam, where the hell are you?”

“I’m not quite Samuel.” A woman said. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I don’t have time for this Rowena. Go bother someone else.” Dean mumbled.

“Is that anyway to treat an old friend?” She asked.

“We are not friends.” Dean snapped. “I’m hanging up now.”

“Why are you sniffing around Tulsa?” Rowena asked before Dean could hang up. That got his attention. “Not going to a magical black market, were you?”

“How did you…”

“Not too many prestine ‘67 Chevy Impala’s on the roads, you know.” She explained. “And I might have caught a glimpse of you and Sam at one o the booths. And I might be standing right outside your door right now.” Dean got up and opened the door, finding the red headed witch standing outside. Dean hung up his phone. “Hi Dean.”

“What do you want Rowena?”

“I just wanted to say hi.” She pushed her way into the room. “Wow, you guys really know how to pick your rooms.” She looked over and saw the hex bag laying on the table by Dean’s lighter. “Oh, you got a twelve hour one. How quant.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked. Rowena walked over to the bag and opened it, showing the ingredients.

“These ingredients right here are for sleep.” Rowena explained, pointing at a cluster of items. “And these here show the time. So this was a hex bag to sleep for twelve hours.” Rowena smiled. “You may commence with your burning.” She looked around. Sam’s jacket was thrown on the dingy couch over on the other side.

“Well, thanks for the visit Rowena, but I really have to get a hold of Sam.” Dean said, dialing Sam’s number. The sound of his ringtone was heard coming from his jacket. Sam never went for a jog without his phone. Not only was it a safety thing, but he had all that hair metal to listen to when Dean wasn’t around.

“Sam’s not here.” Rowena stated. “He left his phone. His bags are untouched. And you took possibly one of the most valuable supernatural objects to a marketplace that specializes in valuable supernatural objects.”

“Sam is not a supernatural object.” Dean said. Rowena shook her head.

“The boy with the demon blood. The true vessel for Lucifer. Has house both angels and demons. One time, he had both at once. Killed Lilith. Dean, Sam has a very impressive resume to a collector of unique items.” Dean eyes widened and he went to Sam’s jacket, pulling out a matching hex bag to the one he had found.

“I have to get back to that marketplace.” Dean said.

“It’s not here anymore.” Rowena said. “It’s changed locations. It changes every day to stop people from tracking it. Anything and everything in the marketplace when it changes locations goes with it. So you have to find it again before you can get to Sam.”

“Then you’re going to help me.” Dean said.

“Oh? What’s in it for me?” Rowena asked.

“I won’t kill you?” He said. Rowena just laughed. Dean sighed. “And I’ll take you to one of those hair stores and buy you the expensive shampoo.”

“That’s more like it.” Rowena laughed. “Come on Dean. Let’s get to work.”

****

Sam groaned as he started to come to, the effects of the hex bag and other spells placed on him wearing off. The first thing he noticed was that his head was throbbing and the bed he was laying on smelled like mildew. The next thing he noticed was a stinging in his arm. Once he blinked a few times and his eyes adjusted, he looked around and noticed an IV tube sticking out of his arm, connecting to a bag of blood.

“Relax.” A young girl said. “Mom doesn’t want to hurt you.”

“What are you doing?” Sam asked, trying to sit up. He couldn’t get far due to restraints that only allowed minimum movement. His head spun.

“Collecting blood.” She explained. “You need to drink this juice. You’re going to feel weak for a while.” She raised a glass with a straw to his lips, but he turned his head. She just sighed. “We really don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then why are you doing this?” Sam asked, trying to pull free from his restraints.

“Surviving.” She told him. “Don’t struggle too much. You’ll lose blood faster that way.” She clamped the IV tube and took the bag over to a table where a bowel and a bunch of vials set.

“Just let me go.” Sam said. She shook her head. “Why not?”

“I told you.” She said. “You’re, as mom has said, our cash cow.” Sam watched as she dumped the blood into the bowel. He groaned someas nausea overtook him.

“Told you to drink the juice.” She said as she took a turkey baster to start filling the small vials with Sam’s blood. 

“I won’t tell my brother you took me.” Sam said. She shook her head, dark hair shielding her from his view. “Come on. Please?”

“I can’t. I’m sorry.” She told him. She walked over to him with a syringe in hand. “Get some rest Sam.” She stuck the needle in the IV port and released the liquid into his system. Along with the blood loss, Sam started to feel tired again and soon, drifted back off the sleep. Not noticing as she raised a pair of scissors to his hair.

****

“There you are.” Hazel Cross said as her daughter carried a box of supplies to her booth at the marketplace.

“Sorry mom. He woke up.” Delaney Cross explained. “But I got the blood put in vials and the hair put in baggies. Everything is ready to be sold.” Hazel nodded and set everything out. She smiled at her daughter. 

“This is our ticket to the good life.” Hazel said. “Now, let’s open up our booth.” Delaney nodded and watched as her mother stepped out to the foot traffic coming through. “Come here and see what is in store! Fore I have the blood and hair of the most impressive piece of work that has ever walked God’s green earth.” People stopped and looked at Hazel. “Come, get a piece of Sam Winchester.”


End file.
